russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN reveals upcoming programs in trade launch
May 10, 2013 The Kapamilya Network staged a trade launch last May 7 at the NBC Tent in Taguig to preview its upcoming programs for the second half of 2013. Kapamilya stars were present at the event to talk about their involvement in the upcoming shows. Kapamilya stars Angeline Quinto host in her own talent search contest while Marvin Agustin starrer for his own teleserye and hosting his own game show and Luis Manzano hosting for game show. The said ABS-CBN trade launch was attended by big Kapamilya stars who will be part of the latest and upcoming offerings of the Kapamilya network. Here are the programs that were launched: Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala marks Judy Ann Santos’ return to the teleserye genre. Also starring Marvin Agustin and KC Concepcion, the show is a dark melodrama about women who strive against adversity. ABS-CBN unveiled its newest love triangle composed of Julia Montes, Enrique Gil and Enchong Dee. They will topbill the soap Muling Buksan Ang Puso. Other members of the cast include Dante Rivero, Angelu de Leon, Daniel Fernando, Jaine Oineza, Matt Evans, Malou Crisologo, Pooh and Cherie Gil. And then there’s My Little Juan, a spin-off of the primetime teleserye Juan Dela Cruz starring the child wonder star Izzy Canillo. The show will delve into the untold childhood of Juan Dela Cruz. After more than 30 years since it debuted on television, Annaliza, the iconic soap opera that catapulted Julie Vega into superstardom, will be making its return to the small screen. Child actress Andrea Brillantes will portray the title role of a poor girl who transforms the lives of the people she meets. She is joined by actor Zanjoe Marudo, Denise Laurel, Kaye Abad, Patrick Garcia, Shy Carlos and Carlo Aquino. Hot on the heels of the success of Princess and I is Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla’s return to primetime via Got to Believe. The cast of ABS-CBN’s newest kilig-serye also includes Star Magic Circle 2013 members Liza Soberano, Ingrid Dela Paz, Jon Lucas, Julian Estrada and Alex Diaz. Here is the list of ABS-CBN’s upcoming shows: :1. Got To Believe :Starring: Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla :Director: Cathy Garcia Molina :2. Muling Buksan Ang Puso :Starring: Enrique Gil, Enchong Dee and Julia Montes :Also starring: Susan Roces and Amalia Fuentes :Directed by: Manny Q. Palo and Nuel Naval :3. Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala :Starring: Judy Ann Santos, Marvin Agustin and KC Concepcion :Directed by: Malu Sevilla :4. My Little Juan :Starring: Izzy Canillo :Directed by: Mac Alejandre :5. Annaliza :Starring: Andrea Brillantes :Directed by: Mac Alejandre :6. Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin :Starring: stars are Gerald Anderson, Dawn Zulueta, Cristine Reyes, Diana Zubiri, Rayver Cruz, Dina Bonnevie, Tonton Gutierrez, Nadine Lustre and Gabby Concepcion :Directed by: Jerome Chavez Pobocan :7. Maria Mercedes :Starring: Jessy Mendiola :8. Cofradia :Starring: Julia Barretto, Dingdong Dantes, Angelu de Leon and Julian Estrada :Directed by: Joyce E. Bernal :9. Apat Na Maria :Starring: Jewel Mische, Meg Imperial, Kiko Estrada, Sunshine Cruz and Sheryl Cruz :10. Galema, Anak ni Zuma :Starring: Andi Eigenmann and Marvin Agustin :11. Ang Huling Sayaw :Starring: Angel Locsin, Paulo Avelino and Rio Locsin :Directed by: Rory Quintos :12. Sarah G. Presents :Starring: Sarah Geronimo :Directed by: Wenn V. Deramas :13. The Biggest Loser :Hosted by: Iza Calzado :14. I Dare You (season 2) :Hosted by: Robi Domingo and Melai Cantiveros :15. The Voice of the Philippines :Hosted by: Toni Gonzaga, Dingdong Dantes and Alex Gonzaga :Judges: Mark Bautista, Sarah Geronimo, Bamboo Mañalac, Lea Salonga, Anja Aguilar and Apl.de.Ap :16. Mars Ravelo’s creations like Darna, Dyesebel and Captain Barbell – coming soon! 'The Voice of the Philippines' Hosts :Toni Gonzaga :Dingdong Dantes :Alex Gonzaga Judges :Sarah Geronimo :The voice that captured our hearts :Bamboo Mañalac :The voice that rocked our world :Lea Salonga :The voice that conquered the world :Mark Bautista :The voice that trying our song :Anja Aguilar :The voice that Asia's singing star :Apl.de.Ap :The voice that ruled the worldwide music chart.